Will You Help Me?
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: It was a mission that ended with what seemed to be like fooling around, but underneath all the flirting and all the passion there was love and there was protection. Equal parts desire and to every part care.


It was supposed to be just a standard X-Men mission. Break into the warehouse, take out the bad guys, and rescue the mutants that had been kidnapped. Unfortunately, things for the X-Men were rarely ever so simple. These men had supposedly captured Jubilee and Negasonic Teenage Warhead while they were at the mall. The Professor said that Jubilee had given away that they were mutants when she short-circuited all the arcade missions to get free tickets and their quarters back. When Logan heard that, he wasn't surprised. No, what did surprise Logan is that these men weren't common thugs who kidnapped the girls. These were trained military men who had obviously been studying the X-Men for a long time. Long story short, the warehouse was booby-trapped.

Someone had obviously been watching the X-Men for some time now to learn their weaknesses and they had designed this warehouse with the X-Men's weaknesses in mind. When the X-Men had arrived, they had immediately been divided – not by their accord. Bobby had been shoved into a room that was basically like a giant furnace and nearly had an actual meltdown as well as a mental one. Never before has he felt sympathy for the witch in _Hansel and Gretel_ , but now he knew exactly how she felt and hated the feeling. Luckily for him, Kitty was able to go back for him and phase through not only the walls but the fire as well.

As soon as Bobby was out of the frying pan literally speaking, someone else was thrust into the fire. Rogue was caught somehow just right under their noses and shoved into a small room that had sensory overload. But again, she was soon rescued before she could be overwhelmed and again it was by Kitty. Rogue was lucky in comparison to her boyfriend Bobby – she was only in her room for a couple of seconds. Bobby, who was still recuperating, was stuck in there for nearly twenty minutes.

More aware of what was happening now, the X-Men tried to band together but were once again forcefully separated. This time the attack came from above in the form of magnets and Peter, Logan, and Jane were snatched up and quickly dragged away, transferred to different parts of the room. Peter and Jane managed to escape theirs quickly. Peter did so by briefly shifting to his human form in time to drop away from the magnet. Jane did so by using her green energy and completely destroying the magnet. Logan wasn't so lucky.

Unfortunately for him, his rescue wasn't as timely as Bobby's and Rogue's. Kitty couldn't get to him. In fact, no one could get to him immediately. They had found Jubilee and Negasonic, both heavily drugged, and had to rescue them before they could look for Logan. With both of the girls in safe hands now, it was much easier for the X-Men to start breaking their way out. Scott, Jane, Jean, and Storm took great pleasure in wreaking havoc on the demented maze they were in while Hank and Kitty helped Rogue and Bobby follow along. Peter in his human form had Jubilee slung over one shoulder and Negasonic over the other. It was quite easy for him and he did his best to try and not jostle the two girls too much.

While they destroyed the warehouse full of traps, Darcy tore the place apart looking for Logan. She was very determined, and her telepathy helped her find him. When she did find him hung in the air by his magnet about twenty feet above her head, she whistled to him.

From where Logan was hanging, it looked like he was passed out somehow. The magnetic pull must have been so strong that he was jerked too hard against the magnet and probably cracked his skull. His healing would take care of that, but sleep and time for Logan healed all of his wounds better. However, Darcy's whistle jerked him out of his sleep, though his body couldn't move much. Catching sight of Darcy twenty feet below him, Logan darkly mumbled a curse to himself before he groaned aloud to her, "Will you help me?"

On the floor, Darcy giggled at his words, happy to see him again, even if he was a little battered and bruised for wear. But when they got back to the X-Mansion, she would kiss his wounds and make it all better. With that in mind, she wondered why she didn't just do that now. Smirking, she teased him, "Help you with what, Logan? You look pretty comfortable to me. Like a star in heaven. I always knew you belonged there." Pacing below him, she smiled in full as she continued, "In fact, you look so perfect up there I just might leave you. I do so admire the view of you like this."

"Darcy," Logan sounded so pitiful now and dangerous close to a whine, however he was used to having to beg to Darcy by now for anything. "Don't tease. Let me down now."

"Why, big boy? All the blood rushing to the places?" Darcy carefully lowered herself down to the floor to sit. "It's funny because from this angle you don't look like such a big boy."

If Logan had the mobility, he would have thrashed around to show his frustration. Instead he could only repeat himself and his frustration, "Darcy!"

She had the audacity to laugh. After all she did love to tease. "Come on, handsome, don't tell me that you're afraid of heights because you're not. You're afraid of flying; and being stuck roughly twenty feet up in the air to a giant magnet does not constitute as flying."

"Jesus Christ, enough with the technicalities. This is hardly better." He was pouting now, and Darcy only wished he was lowered a bit closer so she could have a better view at how his brow was no doubt furrowed right now.

"Carcajou…" Her voice was that familiar sing-songy one that Logan just knew meant trouble – usually for him. "Princess…" At the use of that special moniker she used only when she felt particularly lecherous, his suspicions were confirmed. There was going to be trouble with her. Hopefully he was just not in trouble, unless she herself was the trouble, in which case he was going to hope against hope. "Say the magic word, darling."

Suddenly his throat was dry, and he had to lick his lips and clear his throat before he could speak. "Um, which magic word?"

Twenty feet below him and yet he could still make out the mischievous smile curving her mouth. "You know the one."

Twenty feet above her and yet she could still see the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. "Is it Cumcake? Syrup-thighs? Sugar-hips? Frosting-lips?"

With each dirty nick-name listed, his voice got huskier; and it did wonderfully naughty things to Darcy. Even the tremendous space between them, without even touching one another, there was still a deep level of attraction that hard not worn off since they had first met. Even though his position was somewhat ridiculous, that didn't stop them either.

Darcy was all smiles and blushes as she reclined back on the floor. Now they were positioned in such a way where he had his back flat against the magnet and faced her from above, while she had her back flat against the floor while she faced him from below. She raised her hand and waggled a finger at him. "No, no, not those magic words. Though, they did have such magical effects on me."

Logan's keen eyes picked up the way her thighs clenched, very subtle but her leather uniform highlighted everything. He was sure his uniform did, too. Patient for once, he waited for her to continue to explain what she wanted from him.

Reading his thoughts – not that she needed to as she could read him very well as far as his body language (also not that he cared; his mind was an open book to her) – she said to him aloud, "I want you to say the universal magic word, my darling."

"Oh." Logan suddenly felt incredibly stupid, not an uncommon feeling from spending so much time with Darcy. "Please, Darcy, will you help me?" He stressed the magic word for her.

With that her eyes momentarily closed in bliss. The Wolverine normally never used the word 'Please' with anyone – except her. It was one of life's small victories just for her. Each and every time he was say the magic word, she reveled in the moment. This time was no different.

Soon, though, she rolled herself over and tiredly climbed to her feet. Logan started to get excited that he was finally going to get down. He watched her with eager eyes as she meandered over the wall slowly at first and then suddenly broke out into a run. Darcy jumped not vertically up but at the wall and then pushed herself off the wall with her feet, propelling herself further up until her claws glanced against the metal of the magnet before finding purchase there.

For a moment she was hanging by her fingertips, and Logan wasn't sure if she was going to fall. Then she swung her legs and pulled herself up until she grabbed the chain that suspended both the magnet and Logan in the air.

Now Logan couldn't see what she was doing. He could hear the chain jangling as she messed with it, could see her feet clad in high-heeled leather boots lightly kick at the air. She had half dragged herself on top of the magnet, but her legs were still hanging over the side, just within his peripheral vision.

Idly he watched her legs, and it was no surprised to him that he was now fully aroused. Her teasing before had just been foreplay in comparison, but the way she maneuvered herself up here was so incredible to him that he had to be impressed.

He was daydreaming so much that he hadn't really comprehended just what exactly Darcy was doing. So when the chain holding the magnet suddenly released and the floor was rapidly approaching at too fast of a pace for him. He yelled his surprise and fear, but Darcy was laughing above him. With a sudden stop, the magnet paused about six feet above the floor – still way too close for comfort for Logan.

For Darcy, however, six feet was nothing. Hell, twenty feet was nothing for her, too. Logan heard the distinct sound of her claws for nails cutting through metal, and then his magnet flipped and dropped again. Now the magnet was imbalanced, and his feet would drag against the floor if he was any lower. The suddenness of everything had his head spinning so much that he barely noticed the flip Darcy did when she jumped off the magnet. His head was still spinning when he felt Darcy's hands run up the length of his legs as she slowly raised herself back up to stand at her full height.

Then – again with a suddenness he wasn't expecting – Darcy kissed him and that sent his head spinning for completely different reasons. Still kissing him, he could hear his voice in his head as she started whispering naughty things. "We've never tried bondage before, Logan, but what better way than with a magnet rather than some coarse rope? Besides, now that I have you right where I want you, I want to have my dirty way with you. You're such a princess, Carcajou, so vulnerable like this. I'll ravage you a thousand times before I'll ever let you off…in either way. You'll just have to lie here and take everything I do to you, and with you like this I can do everything and anything I want to do with you."

Moaning into her kiss, he answered her mentally, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me, Cumcake?" She was right in that he couldn't move much. With a skeleton made of adamantium and himself stuck on a giant magnet, he couldn't move any of his limbs save for the important one that Darcy was currently, unabashedly humping against. Logan couldn't even turn his head without slamming either temple into the magnet, and he didn't want to do that. However, Logan could still kiss her pretty damn well even if he couldn't touch her anywhere else. So he kissed her to the best of his ability like this, nipping at her lips and tasting her with his tongue.

Pulling away after a particularly sensitive bite on her bottom lip, Darcy moved her mouth on other places on Logan's body. She sucked on his ear lobe, dragged her mouth up and down his jaw, peppered kisses on forehead and cheeks, and licked up and down his Adam's apple. In retribution for his bite on her lip, she bit hard on his pulse point and sucked to where it should have left a hickey, but his healing factor prevented that. All the while she told him of what she planned on doing to him, "I plan on…"

As she described to him in ever dirty detail, she worked her hands over the rest of his body to rid him of his uniform, baring more skin for her mouth to lovingly suckle and her palms to gently caress and her claws to lightly scratch. Her actions were very at odds with her words. Logan just had to lay there and take it all. Not that he minded the sweet torture, but at the same time he wished he could take equal part. Like this he was both being worshipped like a king (or 'princess' as she liked to call him) yet he was also being teased like dog waiting for his treat.

Eventually, he got his treat when Darcy pulled away from him, taking three or so steps back. She was far enough away that he could easily see her in full, and she knew he could. That was when she slowly started to peel her own leather uniform off. The zipper was dragged at the slowest possible pace, and she hid her wares until the last possible moment. It didn't matter that he has seen her body before, but it mattered that she denied him the pleasure of seeing it again now until she was ready to show him. Darcy was very good at this, and by now Logan had learned to not be surprised with himself for how much he liked doing this kinky shit with her.

Things were really starting to heat up now with both of them bared, her completely stripped of her uniform while his was just peeled away. It was impossible to remove his uniform without releasing him anyway. Darcy step forward, pressing the length of her body against him again. Their mouths once more connected into a passionate kiss, when suddenly they were draped in darkness. Logan had just enough to process the darkness and hear a loud clank before he fell face-first off of the metal magnet right on top of Darcy.

"Oof!"

For a moment or two they lied like that, he on top of her and her crushed underneath. Logan knew he weighed much from his heavy adamantium skeleton, so he shifted to let her breathe but Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, holding him there. "Wait, Logan, now think. Who shut the power off?"

"Either the enemy or our friends?" Logan guessed, his voice too loud in the dark. He was just barely able to see Darcy, but he could catch the amber-orange of her eyes anywhere.

"Mhm." Darcy agreed with him, her voice like a purr humming next to his ear that sent shivers down his spine. "Are you feeling adventurous still, Carcajou?"

His rumbling question in reply sent the vibrations in his chest reverberating through her bones. "How do you mean, Cumcake?"

"Would you like the investigate the power outage or stay here, making love in the pitch black?"

Logan didn't know why he asked since he had a feeling he knew the answer, but he ended up asking her anyway, "What if the power comes back on? The magnet will yank me back; the lights will flicker on. Who knows who could be watching us?"

Her answering laugh was low and seductive, like a smooth whiskey for the eardrums. "If that's true we've already given them quite a show thus far, why not let them see the grand finale?" He felt rather than saw when she dragged the tip of her nose up his neck to his chin. "Besides, we've never been shy around voyeurs before anyway. I'm too impatient to climb back in my uncomfortable uniform and wait until we're back at the crowded X-Mansion to make love. I must have you here."

Carefully, Logan lowered his head, his nose brushing just underneath her ear. "Why so eager for me now, Darcy? You're usually not this insatiable unless you're in heat and that isn't until December. It's May, now."

Though he couldn't see her face, Logan could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she emotionally responded, "Well, Carcajou, seeing you snatched up by that magnet did things to me."

"Horrible things?" He guessed.

"Yes." She confirmed, unabashed. "They had taken you from me. You and Jane and Peter. Both Jane and Peter easily escaped, but you. You didn't. It frightened me."

Logan's arms curled until he had them pillowed underneath Darcy's head, her hair fanned out over his forearms. "Darcy, you know I'm just like you. I'll live forever, I'll never die. I may be hurt but all of the pain is temporary."

Her grip on him tightened until her knees dug into his ribcage just right that it made it hard for him to breathe. "Don't say that. I don't like to think of you in pain." She relaxed her grip, now aware that she was holding him too tight. Satisfying herself by playing with his hair which her idle fingers combed through, she continued in a lower voice, "Rationally I know you are immortal, invincible. But I cannot bear the thought of losing you. If I can't see you healing, how can I know that you are alright? That you're still you, forever young, mine to have and to hold?"

Immediately understanding Darcy's concern given his past history of being captured and brainwashed many times, Logan kissed her forehead, wishing that this kiss could heal her of her painful thoughts. "I know, I know. I feel the same way about you when we lose contact. But we've got to have faith in each other and our abilities." He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent. "You know I'm made of stronger stuff."

"My darling, you are so precious to me that I cannot help but think about how fragile you are as well." Darcy bumped her head against his jaw lightly until she could catch his eye. When she did, she said to him in a somber sort of voice, "Promise me you will always be careful. Promise me you will always come back to me." Before Logan could say anything, she rushed to add, "I promise you the same and I also promise you that I will never give up one you, and I will come get you all the same."

She was earnest and he was just as serious when he solemnly vowed to her, "I swear all that and more." Gently, he rested his forehead against hers, his much larger nose crowding out her smaller one. "I swear to love you forever."

When she answered him, her lips brushed against his, her eyes nearly fluttering closed, "My heart was given to you long ago."

With that last remark, she kissed him in the dark. He kissed her back and eventually with the give and take in the tide of their kisses, they started to make love in the dark as well. They were undisturbed, and the lights never came back on. When they were finished, they dressed each other rather than themselves, nearly starting the lovemaking process over again with their affectionate, intimate touches. In the dark, they stumbled to a wall, and Logan used his claws to cut it open. Daylight poured in, banishing the dark.

Though their promises were made under the sanctity of that darkness, the promises and vows and swears were still valid and they both still knew it. Unashamed at their lovemaking, they made their way back home where the X-Men waited for them; because, lucky for them, the team knew better than to disturb the Wolverine and Byronic Hero when Jean sensed what they were doing.


End file.
